por siempre
by lucyXDlu
Summary: DESPUES DE AMANECER: ¿que pasara cuando los secretos salgan a la luz? ¿cuando legue una nueva amenaza a sus vidas?¿podra el amor de jacob y renesmee sobrevivir contra el pasado presente y futuro?
1. Chapter 1

-Nessie cariño despierta- la luz del sol entro repentinamente por la ventana, mis ojos se cerraron por la molestia de esta mientras mi madre paseaba por mi habitación tomando una que otra cosa y volviendo acomodarla en su lugar –No quiero- dije con la voz ronca por el sueño , mientras me tapaba la cara con una almohada pude escuchar como mi madre suspiraba y caminaba lentamente hacia mi cama –hoy es tu día con Jake ¿lo vas a dejar plantado?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe , me quite las sabanas de una patada y salte tan rápido de la cama como pude -¡ya desperté!-exclame sonriéndole torpemente a mi madre-nunca falla-dijo mi madre con una risa mientras bajaba las escaleras a velocidad vampírica, suspire perezosamente y me encamine al baño , me lave un poco la cara y me cepille los dientes , después tome una toalla y me duche lo más rápido posible , me vestí rápidamente con un pequeño vestido de flores verdes y unas sandalias bajas, peine mi largo cabello castaño y me maquille un poco , me mire por última vez al espejo y baje las escaleras a una velocidad poco humana.

….

-Espero que Jacob se sepa comportar- dijo mi padre con la mirada fija en el horizonte mientras nos encaminábamos a la mansión Cullen – papá no es como si fuera la primera cita – le dije con una sonrisa torcida en los labios – Es cierto Edward debes dejar de ser tan celoso ella ya no es una niña- dijo mi madre tomándolo del brazo, mi padre se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos como platos - ¡CLARO QUE ES UNA NIÑA! Aun esta joven para muchas cosas , y créeme hija que salgas con ese perro no me hace ninguna gracia- Este tipo de conversación lo teníamos con la familia entera muy seguido , todos tenían diferentes opiniones al respecto : El tío Emmet decía que gracias a mi ahora la familia tenía una mascota , la tía Rosalie no paraba de repetir que un día terminaría mandando a Jacob a una perrera muy lejos de Forks, el abuelo y la abuela eran felices de que yo estuviera feliz , la tía Alice solo hablaba de lo hermoso que sería mi boda cuando ella la organizara , el tío Jasper estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que dijera la tía Alice, mi madre estaba feliz de que yo saliera con Jacob después de todo el era su mejor amigo , pero al que más le costaba asimilarlo era a mi padre mi crecimiento había sido muy apresurado tenía 6 años pero tenía la apariencia y la mentalidad de una chica de 16 y a mi padre no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hija adolecente saliera con un hombre lobo y mucho menos cuando el tío Emmet empezaba con sus comentarios fuera de lugar , el creía que no eran apropiados para una señorita como yo- papa tampoco es para tanto - le dije dándole un codazo en el brazo mientras le ponía mi cara de ángel- además Jake es muy bueno con migo- mi padre bufo y miro a mi madre por una milésima de segundo y luego voltio la mirada fija en mi – te lo advierto una sola cosa inapropiada que piense ese perro sarnoso y… - …..Lo dejaras sin 2 patas ya entendí- dije terminando su frase y empujándolo a avanzar a la casa lo más rápido posible.

….

-¡compras!- exclamo la tía Alice al bajar por las escaleras con los movimiento que cualquier bailarina profesional envidiaría – Bella es hora de renovar tu guarda ropa , vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir y Emmet ira con nosotras – dijo mi tía tomando a mi mamá de las manos y dando vueltas con ella por toda la sala , mi padre y yo nos volvimos a ver conteniendo la risa - ¡QUE ¡ ¿Por qué yo?- exclamo el tío Emmet con cara de horror yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada – porque es el futuro que te toco hermano- dijo mi padre mientras pasaba junto a él dándole una palmada en el hombro y tomando el periódico de la mesa – sálvame- dijo mi tío Emmet colocándose detrás de la tía Rosalie – no seas ridículo- dijo ella apartándose de él y dirigiéndose a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro – cariño buenos días ¿dormiste bien?-pregunto mi tía mientras me abrazaba y pasaba una de sus frías manos por me cabello –si tía muy bien- le respondí mientras le devolvía el abrazo – Nessie amor ¡te ves hermosa! – exclamo la tía Alice mientras me abrazaba – gracias tía- le dije con una sonrisa –oye enana dile a tu tía que yo no iré de compras con ella – dijo mi tío Emmet como un niño pequeño cruzando los brazos – ya dejen de pelear ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le están dando a Nessie?- dijo mi abuela depositando un beso en mi mejilla seguido de uno del abuelo-buenos días abuela , buenos días abuelo- les dije con una sonrisa – buenos días- respondieron al mismo tiempo – hola Nessie- exclamo el tío Jasper mientras me abrazaba alzándome y dándome vueltas por el aire – hola tío Jasper- dije cuando me deposito en el suelo , mi tía Alice seguía discutiendo con mi tío Emmet , mi madre y la tía Rosalie se encontraban hojeando unas revistas , mis abuelos estaban conversando muy entretenida mente , mientras mi tío Jasper leía el periódico , apenas vi a mi padre sentado en el piano corrí a velocidad vampírica y me senté junto a él , él me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba en el piano lista para empezar a tocar una melodía juntos .

…

-ya llego el pulguero- dijo mi tía Rosalie arrugando la nariz , mis ojos se iluminaron rápidamente pude escuchar a mi padre gruñir, lo ignore y corrí hacia la puerta lo más rápido que puede – hola hermosa- dijo mi Jake en cuanto abrí la puerta y me encontré frente a él – hola – le dije mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y juntaba nuestros labios fue un beso tierno y suave , amaba la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que nos tocábamos , siempre que estaba junto a él me sentía segura y feliz – oye perro la vas a ahogar o a pegarle las pulgas que recoges por el bosque- dijo mi tía Rosalie interrumpiendo nuestro beso , me separe un poco de él y la volví a ver con una mirada envenenada - oye Roxigenada sabes ¿Cómo hacer que una rubia se ría un sábado?-pregunto Jake con una sonrisa traviesa - Le cuentas un chiste el viernes- la carcajada del tío Emmet se escucho por toda la casa junto con la de mi mamá , la tía Rosalie los fulmino con la mirada mientras le pegaba un puñetazo al tío Emmet por el brazo - ¡auch! Rose me dolió- exclamo mi tío sobándose el brazo mi padre no pudo contenerse y estallo a carcajadas , Jacob me tomo por la cintura y me acerco más hacia el – Buenos días Edward , buenos días Bella – le dijo a mis padres con una sonrisa de comercial , mi padre se aclaro la garganta y mi madre le sonrió muy orgullosa al igual que yo – Me alegro de que estés aprendiendo modales Jacob- le dijo mi padre en cuanto le estrecho la mano , Jake solo asintió y le devolvió una tranquila sonrisa , mi madre por otro lado lo abrazo como si fuera la última vez que lo fuera a ver –¡ Hola Bells!- exclamo Jake mientras abrazaba a mi madre – hola Jake ¿tienes hambre? Tenemos comida- le pregunto mi madre en cuanto se separaron – no tranquila ya Ness y yo nos íbamos- dijo tomándome de la mano, yo tome mi bolso y me despedí de todos en la casa, una vez dentro del coche Jake me miro y me sonrió de esa manera que solo el sabia - ¿Qué te parece un paseo por la playa y un picnic en el bosque?-pregunto mientras arrancaba el coche-perfecto-le dije mientras le sonreía y tomaba su mano.

…

-Te amo-dijo Jake entre beso y beso, nos encontrábamos en la cocina de la casa haciendo braunies, mi familia había ido de caza así que estábamos solos. La mañana había transcurrido tranquila fuimos a la playa y luego tuvimos un delicioso almuerzo en el bosque , después de ahí nos dirigimos a la casa Cullen y nos pusimos a ver una de las tantas películas de mi tío Jasper pero en cuanto se puso aburrida nos encaminamos a la cocina y nos pusimos a hacer brounies , todo paso muy rápido , empezó con un simple beso y de pronto me encontraba encima de la mesa de la cocina ,con mis piernas alrededor de su cintura , mis manos jugando con su cabello –yo también-dije con la respiración entre cortada sus manos se encontraban viajando en mis piernas mientras el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso. Jacob y yo llevábamos 4 meses juntos y nuestra relación cada vez se iba haciendo más seria y eso a mi padre lo molestaba mucho , el tenia ese concepto de "virgen hasta el matrimonio" pero a veces con Jacob era difícil contenerme mis emociones y mis hormonas se ponían al máximo y cada vez deseaba mas estar con él –Ness- susurro Jacob pegándome más a su cuerpo el contacto provoco que me estremeciera y acercara su cara más a la mía , si es que eso era posible -¡LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER BLACK!-dijo una voz seria a nuestras espalas , los labios de Jake se congelaron de pronto y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido de lo normal.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡ESTO NO TIENE NOMBRE! - decía mi padre mientras caminaba por la habitación, Jake y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, con las miradas molestas de toda la familia en nosotros - ¿COMO SE LES OCURRE? Tenemos confianza en ustedes y es así como la utilizan, ¡REVOLCANDOSE EN MEDIO DE LA COCINA! – Jake y yo nos mirábamos avergonzados con la situación, la familia entera nos había encontrado en una posición my comprometedora y eso nos estaba costando el sermón de mi padre y las miradas de desaprobación de los demás- Renesmee eres muy joven , eh aceptado que tengas novio pero lo que no puedo aceptar es que andes con un perro ¡QUE NO PUEDE MANTENER LAS MANOS EN SUS PROPIOS BOLSILLOS ! y tu Jacob – dijo mientras señalaba Jake , quien parecía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo - ¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA? ¿Saben lo que pudo haber pasado si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado?- pregunto mi padre con cara de horror-¿sexo?-pregunte tímidamente - ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO!- exclamo mi padre como si hubiera dicho algún tipo de maldición que acabaría con su vida – nosotros no te hemos criado así Renesmee – mi madre lo tomo por el brazo en señal de que se tranquilizara – Edward creo que ya está bien – le dijo en tono tranquilo , pude ver como el tío Jasper usaba su poder para tranquilizar un poco el ambiente , mi padre tomo aire profundamente aunque no lo necesitara - ¿tienen algo que decir?-dijo una vez que se había calmado , Jake y yo nos volvimos a ver con la mirada confundida sin saber que responder – lo siento, Edward – dijo Jacob mientras lo miraba a los ojos – pues yo no- dije tranquilamente , toda la familia me miro atónita , incluyendo a Jacob quien no podía creer lo que acababa de decir , mi padre se me quedo viendo en estado de shock , sabía que si él se pudiera desmayar probablemente ya lo habría hecho – es mi novio y lo amo ¿ porque no me puedo acostar con él ?- pregunte como si lo que estuviera preguntando fuera que habría de comer , mi madre miro a mi padre quien seguía sin mover un solo musculo – Edward- dijo mi madre esperando a ver si daba alguna señal de vida - ¿¡PERO QUE TE SUCEDE!- grito de repente todos en la sala nos sobresaltamos ante la reacción de mi padre – NO TE VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE ANDES ACOSTANDO CON ESTE PERRO , NO ES ASI COMO TE CRIAMOS Y NO QUEIRO ESUCHAR NINGUNA QUEJA ¡TE VAS CASTIGADA A TU HABITACION Y NO SALDRAS DE LA CASA POR UN MES ! DE AHORA EN ADELANTE SERA: DE LA CASA AL COLEGIO, DEL COLEGIO A LA CASA ¡SIN EXCEPCIONES! – Me pare furiosa del sofá - ¡ERES MUY INJUSTO!-le grite mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada- NO, YO SOY TU PADRE POR LO TANTO ME OBEDECES – en su mirada se veía que estaba molesto – ¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!- le grite a todo pulmón mi padre golpeo la mesa tan fuerte al punto de quebrarla - ¡SI LO ERES! AHORA TE CALLAS Y TE VAS PARA LA CASA AHORA MISMO- mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de la grimas mire al resto de las personas en la habitación esperando a que alguno saliera en mi defensa pero ninguno lo hizo, mire a mi padre por última vez y salí corriendo rápidamente del lugar, en cuanto llegue a casa subí corriendo a mi habitación cerré la puerta de un portazo y me tire en la cama a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

…

-lo odio – dije mientras me desquitaba con el plato de ensalada que tenia al frente – ellos solo se preocupan por ti – dijo Daniela mientras tomaba mi mano y me sonreía – es cierto solo quieren lo mejor – dijo Sam con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro . Mis mejores amigos Daniela y Sam , ellos estaban al tanto de lo que era mi familia después de todo Daniela era la imprimación de Seth , se habían conocida en mi fiesta de cumpleaños y desde ahí le tuve que contar toda la verdad , mientras que con Sam había sido muy diferente , estábamos en la biblioteca y encontramos uno de los viejos anuarios donde aparecía toda la familia en la graduación , el empezó a sospechar ya que ninguno parecía envejecer , investigo tanto que termino dándose cuenta solo , pero los dos se lo habían tomado muy bien , y me alegraba saber que no tenía que esconderle secretos a ninguno de ellos – ojala mi padre me regañara por tener sexo – dijo Sam mientras le daba vuelta a su sándwich - ¿ tu papá todavía no acepta que seas gay?- pregunto Daniela mientras tomaba un sorbo de refresco – No mi mamá está más tranquila con la situación pero mi papá ahora prácticamente cena en el sofá para no verme – dijo con la mirada fija en horizonte – lo lamento , si quieres puedes venir a casa a dormir ¡ vengan el viernes y hacemos una piyamada! Hace mucho que no tenemos una hablaremos de chicos – le dije con una sonrisa iluminada en el rostro, Sam y Daniela se volvieron a ver algo dudosos - ¿Y tu castigo?- pregunto Sam enarcando una ceja – son ustedes mi padre no se opondrá –sonreí- está bien- dijo Daniela – pero si es uno de tus planes para que tú te puedas fugar con Jacob a Las Vegas olvídalo – dijo mirándome seriamente , Sam y yo nos volvimos a ver divertidamente , Daniela seguía mirándome seriamente y entonces se le escapo una pequeña risa , todos en la mesa nos pusimos a reír bromeando de cómo sería si de verdad me escapara . La tarde paso tranquila y en cuanto sonó el timbre, corrí hacia mi coche y me dirigí a la casa.

….

-ahora Renesmee lo mas importante que debes saber es la protección – dijo tío Emmet tomando uno de los preservativos de la mesa – esto no está pasando – murmure mientras mi tío me miraba seriamente- Escucha me agrada Jake y creo que Edward reacciono de manera exagerada pero no por eso puedes andar por ahí asiendo lo que te da la gana y si algún día tu y Jacob deciden tener intimidad quiero que sean responsables – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en rostro. Mis padres habían salido con Alice de compras y me habían dejado al cuidado del tío Emmet sabía que algo tramaba en cuanto vi la bolsa café encima de la mesa. Mi tío me explico cómo se ponía un preservativo y me dio las dos cajas para que las escondiera en algún lugar así que las puse en lo más hondo de mi gaveta con ropa interior, después de eso pasamos la tarde viendo televisión y hablando de nuestro día, cuando mis padres llegaron mi tío se despidió y nos dejo solos. Mi padre y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra desde nuestra discusión así que en cuanto se fue el tío Emmet me despedí y me dirigí a mi habitación, saque el ipod y me dedique a escuchar música a todo volumen hasta quedarme dormida.

….

-Ness- susurro esa voz que tanto conocía, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me levante algo desorientada en medio de la oscuridad - ¿Jake?- pregunte mirando alrededor – aquí- dijo mientras me abrasaba y me acostaba en su pecho - ¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte acercándolo más a mi – dejaste la ventana abierta- me respondió mientras pegaba sus labios a los míos , se sentía tan bien verlo no lo veía desde el sábado debido a mi castigo , nos estuvimos besando por un largo rato hasta que necesitamos aire – lamento que te castigar por mi culpa – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con el pulgar – no, fue mi culpa – le respondí mientras pasaba mi mano por su pecho – no fui yo – dijo acariciando mi pelo – claro que no soy yo la que anda las hormonas alborotadas , además yo fui la que le grito a mi padre no tu , así que si no te dejas de echar la culpa te tirare por la ventana – dije mientras jugaba con sus dedos , Jake solo rio y me beso la mejilla – eres tan terca- dijo con una sonrisa torcida , yo me reí con el por un momento y luego me acorde de mis padres – no se darán cuenta- respondió Jake quien había visto mi preocupación con mi don – están muy ocupados – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa , yo lo empuje un poco en señal de broma – te extraño – le dije mientras acurrucaba mi cabeza en su hombro – yo también- no quería que se apartara de mi , el me hacia demasiada falta – pero solo será un mes – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi pelo-un mes parece una eternidad – le respondí besando su mejilla – pero encontraremos la manera de vernos-dijo pasaba sus manos por mi pelo – seguro – le dije mientras acercaba su rostro para besarlo , sus manos se posaron en mis caderas atrayéndome más a él , nuestros labios se movían de manera sincronizada y cuando su lengua pidió entrar yo la acepte feliz , el beso se iba haciendo cada vez más profundo sus manos recorrían ansiosas mi espalda y mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo corto que tanto me gustaba – ya debo irme- dijo en cuanto nos separamos con la respiración agitada – está bien – Jacob se levanto de la cama y me dio un último beso para irse por la ventana , suspire y me volví acostar , sabía que este iba a ser un mes realmente largo , cerré los ojos dejando que el cansancio me venciera.


	3. Chapter 3

**holaaaa! bueno spero k les ste gustando la historia yo nunca habia escribido hasta ahora y les agradeceria que me dejaran comentarios :) disfruten**

-eso fue hermoso- dijo Sam mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara - ¿Por qué siempre tiene que morir el mejor personaje?- pregunto Daniela abrazando a Sam , yo los mire divertida y me levante para quitar la película del reproductor – tengo hambre- dijo Sam estirándose en el piso , Daniela lo miro y le tiro una bolsa de frituras que Sam atrapo ágilmente – deberías unirte al equipo de football del colegio- le dije sentándome junto a él tomando la revista frente a nosotros –estás loca Nessie jamás me aceptarían – dijo recostándose en el borde de la cama -¿Por qué no? Eres muy bueno – Sam bufo y me quito la revista de las manos – ¿has hablado con Jake?- pregunto cambiando de tema ingeniosamente – si estuvo aquí el lunes por la noche , claro que mis padres no lo saben – Daniela y Sam sonrieron traviesamente y se sentaron junto a mi uno a cada lado – y ¿Qué paso?- dijo Sam levantando las cejas yo me reí , mientras jugaba con la manga de mi camisa – no paso nada , ya dejen de pensar esas cosas que luego yo lo pienso y les recuerdo que mi papa sabe leer la mente – ellos se miraron y de un pronto a otro estaba en el piso con los dos haciéndome cosquillas , yo me empecé a reír escandalosamente , y entonces la puerta se abrió de repente y apareció el tío Emmet con una mirada algo triste – ¿están jugando y no me invitaron?-pregunto con cara de perrito triste nosotros lo miramos con una sonrisa y antes de que pudiéramos responder el ya se encontraba haciéndonos cosquillas a todos – Emmet ¿Qué haces?-pregunto la tia Rosalie recostada al marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados –juego con los chicos – sonrió despeinándonos a todos , ella solo sonrió y rodo los ojos – ya llego la pizza – informo , Sam fue el primero en levantarse - ¡comida!- grito mientras salía por la puerta ,Daniela y yo sonreímos y salimos detrás de él , pero en los últimos escalones nos enredamos y caímos todos al piso – eso fue tu culpa – dije mirando a Daniela seriamente – si tu eres muy descoordinada- dijo Sam pasándose las manos por el pelo , ella lo miro enojada y lo empujo Sam se rio y la tomo de la mano – ven acá te amo – le dijo abrazándola yo me levante rápidamente , mientras Daniela trataba de soltarse del agarre de Sam – yo no – le dijo como una niña mimada – chicos se les va a enfriar la comida – dijo mi mamá mientas sonreía cariñosamente , no me había dado cuenta de que la familia estaba ahí y tampoco sabía porque – hoy dan un importante juego y lo verán con nosotros – dijo mi padre antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de preguntar , lo ignore y salude a los demás en la sala al igual que mis amigos , cuando terminamos de cenar subimos a mi cuarto a hablar hasta que nos quedamos dormidos .

….

-la geometría me está comiendo el cerebro – le dije a mi madre mientras arrojaba el lápiz en la mesa , ella aparto la vista de su libro y me volvió a ver – tu padre es muy bueno ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda?-me dijo con una sonrisa , yo bufe y me dedique a hacer dibujos en mi libro – ni en un millón de años- le dije como si eso fuera algo obvio , ella suspiro y dejo su libro a un lado – el te ama y solo quiere lo mejor para ti – me dijo acariciándome la cara , yo le sonreí perezosamente me levante de golpe y suspire – estaré en mi habitación – dije mientras tomaba mis cosas , ella solo asintió y volvió a su lectura mientras yo subía rápidamente , había sido un día realmente largo , así que me bañe y dure en la ducha la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible , después me coloque un vestido muy simple y baje a la cocina , mi padre estaba hay así que para bloquear mis pensamientos me puse a cantar mentalmente , tome rápidamente un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y subí tan rápido como había bajado .

…

-¡solo falta un mes!- dijo Sam con una voz cantarina mientras tomaba asiento - ¿para qué?-pregunte mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco – para el baile – dijo sacando su almuerzo – y para las vacaciones de navidad – dijo Daniela tomando una papa –si pero lo más importante es el baile – dijo con una sonrisa – es un baile para recaudar fondos , es más bien una maratón por eso vienen los padres claro que mi tia Alice probablemente me hará ir de tienda en tienda hasta encontrar el vestido perfecto – dije pensando en mi tia - ¿con quién vendrás Sam? Digo yo vendré con Seth , Nessie vendrá con Jacob – dijo Daniela rodando los ojos – no lo se tal vez venga solo – dijo él con la mirada fija en su plato , nosotras solo asentimos y seguimos hablando , la tarde se me hizo eterna , pero cuando ya tocaron me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme a mi papá esperándome afuera con el Volvo ,todas las miradas estaban en el yo tome aire y me dirigí hacia donde él estaba - ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte una vez que estaba junto a él – vine a recogerte – me dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto, yo suspire y me monte en el coche , una vez que los dos estábamos dentro mi padre arranco el auto y todo el mundo abrió paso mientras nos íbamos .

-Nessie tenemos que hablar-dijo mi padre con la mirada fija en el camino , suspire nerviosa , seguía enfadada con mi papá y no quería hablar con el aun – entiendo que estés molesta pero si no me vas a hablar al menos escúchame- suspire frustrada odiaba que se metiera en mi cabeza – perdón , sabes que no es apropósito- cerré los ojos y espere a que hablara – Hija , yo te amo y sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y yo quiero a Jacob enserio , pero es muy difícil tener una hija adolecente y saber lo que ella y su novio piensan , yo se que él es el amor de tu vida después de todo tu eres su imprimación ,pero todo llega en su debido tiempo , aun eres joven y tienes mucho que aprender- me dijo con un tono cariñoso , no pude evitar sonreír , seguía molesta pero parecía imposible no quererlo – sé que me amas – dijo sonriendo divertidamente- todo el mundo me ama – dijo con una sonrisa que cualquier estrella de cine envidiaría – no lo dudo – le dije para después depositar un pequeño beso en la mejilla – hagamos un trato – dijo mi padre , me quede esperando su propuesta – te quito el castigo si vas de caza con migo , tienes que cazar ya sé que no te gusta pero tu parte de vampiro lo necesita- arrugue la cara no me gustaba cazar pero si me quitarían el castigo con eso lo haría.

…

-¡NESSIE!-Grito la tia Alice emocionada en cuanto abrimos la puerta de la casa y antes de darme cuenta ella se encontraba junto a mi – tenemos que ir de compras para el baile , serás la más hermosa , Rosalie te peinara , Bella te maquillara , Esme te hará las uñas y yo te vestiré , ¡TE VERAS COMO UNA PRINCESA!- la tia Alice había hablado tan rápido que apenas había entendido , pero antes de que pudiera responder la puerta de la casa se abrió provocando que una sonrisa cruzara mi rostro - ¡JAKE!- grite corriendo a abrazarlo , el me tomo en brazos y me dio vueltas mientras me abrazaba una vez que me deposito en el piso me tomo la mano y me dio un corto beso en los labios y de pronto la tia Alice se encontraba junto a él - ¿ Jacob que talla de traje eres?- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo Jake la miro confundido mi papá rio y luego le respondió – no Jacob es para el baile de Nessie – Jake lo miro y se rio también, todos en la sala los miramos confundidos – enana pensé que ya estabas pensando en cómo vestirme para mi funeral – todos soltamos una carcajada , yo sonreí extrañaba que estuviéramos todos juntos así- ¿y saben bailar?-pregunto mi tío Jasper abrazándome – es solo un baile para recaudar fondos – les dije mientras me sentaba junto a Jake en el sofá - ¿Cómo funciona eso ?- pregunto la tia Rosalie una vez que todos estábamos en la sala – dura 6 horas ustedes me patrocinan pueden patrocinarme todos juntos o por separado , si me patrocinan con 10 dólares y yo bailara 20 canciones para el final de la noche ustedes tendrían que darme 200 dólares- dije apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Jake - ¿para qué es el dinero?-pregunto la abuela cuando llego de la cocina con dos vasos de refresco y un plato con frituras – para el viaje de graduación iremos a nueva york – le dije con una sonrisa , el resto de la tarde la pasmos hablando de todos los bailes a los cuales ellos habían asistido , mi tío Emmet no dejaba de hacer bromas de cuando mi mamá llego enyesada al baile mientras que Jake y yo nos retorcíamos de la risa , sentía que ya todo volvía a la normalidad .


End file.
